priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Time is Money
Time is Money has similarities of Race Game and the opposite essence of Switcheroo and Line 'Em Up. Originally it was played for a prize, but today it is being played for up to $20,000 in cash. Gameplay Original The contestant was shown five grocery items. They were given 20 seconds to place each of the items on one of three shelves based on their prices: Less than $3, $3-$6 and over $6. If the contestant placed all of the items correctly, they won a prize; otherwise, they were told how many items were placed incorrectly (but not which ones) and were given another 20 seconds to make corrections to win the prize. Current While the game itself remains the same, the player now has 10 seconds instead of 20 to place the items in the right platforms based on their prices: $2.99 or less, $3.00-$5.99 and $6.00 or more. Once s/he's finished, that player will hit a button to see if they're successful, although s/he doesn't have to hit the button, s/he can let the time run out. If they are right, they win $20,000. Otherwise, the cash begins to countdown very rapidly at $1,000 a second (thus giving the player 30 seconds total). If the player completes the game before the money hits $0, they win whatever's left. History On the original's first two playings, Time Is Money used a 15-second clock, and the contestant was given a $500 voucher to start the game. If all products were placed correctly in one turn, the player won both the prize and the money. Otherwise, they were not told the number of mistakes or which items were placed incorrectly, but were offered the choice of keeping the $500, or returning it in exchange for a second chance and another 15 seconds to place the items. The regular rules debuted on October 24, 2003. Retirement and Return Time Is Money was removed from the pricing game rotation after its final playing, partly because it proved very hard to tape the game without having to make post-production edits. Producer Roger Dobkowitz, who created the game, had announced plans to bring the game back with a smaller set on the stage's turntable, but it never came to fruition. The game was officially retired in the summer of 2004, although it was announced on CBS.com on September 12, 2014 that the game will be returning to the rotation for Season 43, along with a revamped set and rules, adding a cash prize to the game. On its first playing, the contestant who played hit the IUFB price on the nose for $500 and then won that game for another $19,438; giving her a grand total of $19,938. Set Changes For its first several playings, the grocery placards were above the trilons. Beginning on November 25, 2003, they were moved below the trilons, with the trilons themselves now sporting white asterisks (not Goodson-Todman asterisks) on a red background. Gallery timeismoney1.png|The old set (2003-2004) timeismoney2.png|The new set (2014-present) Old Version Time is Money Timer 1.jpg|15 seconds... Time is Money Timer 2.jpg|...and 20 seconds. Premiere Old Time is Money Premiere 1.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 2.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 3.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 4.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 5.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 6.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 7.jpg Finale Old Time is Money Finale 1.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 2.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 3.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 4.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 5.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 6.jpg New Version New Time is Money 1.jpg New Time is Money 2.jpg New Time is Money 3.jpg New Time is Money 4.jpg New Time is Money 5.jpg New Time is Money 6.jpg YouTube Video Premiere Playing (original) Finale Playing (original) Premiere Playing (current) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Timed Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games